Devices for compacting fiber flocks are usually designed as hopper-type feeds such as vibrating chute feeds. These feeds compact the flock-like fibers into a flock mat, which is then sent to, for example, a fleece forming system. Devices for compacting fiber flocks are known from, for example, EP 0 529 246 B1, DE 195 38 143 C2, and DE 299 24 648 U1.
These devices suffer from the disadvantages that the fiber flocks are often compacted in irregular fashion and that the compaction can be controlled to only a limited extent by adjustment of the machine parameters.